


Kiss My Ass

by unloyalstan



Series: Junhwan Random Ficlets [2]
Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: I Tried, M/M, Nonsense, childish!junhwan, mentions of other members - Freeform, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-07 14:10:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12234492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unloyalstan/pseuds/unloyalstan
Summary: Junhoe told Jinhwan to kiss his ass, so Jinhwan did.





	Kiss My Ass

A loud bang and angry footsteps echoed inside their dorm. Donghyuk who was peacefully sleeping at the living room sofa, jumped at the sound and immediately glared at the source of the noise. “Great.”, Donghyuk grumbled as he retreated at the confines of his bedroom, “They’re fighting again.”

Jinhwan came inside first, closing the door on Junhoe’s face in irritation. He was fuming, face red and fists clenched. Junhoe followed closely behind, who’s trying to calm his lover down, but when their hard-wooden door almost slammed on his face that would most probably damage his nose that was sculpted to perfection by God—he was now also mad.

“Jinhwan!” Junhoe shouted, and Jinhwan surprisingly halted on his steps. He turned around to glare at Junhoe, with so much intensity anyone would cower in fear. But Junhoe is not just anyone, and so he glared back.

“What?” Jinhwan spat. Junhoe was taken aback at the harsh tone but he tried not to show it on his expression. By now, Junhoe was glad that the members were nowhere to be seen because he really can’t deal with them right now.

 “Your shoes! Take it off! You’ll dirty the floor!” Jinhwan looked at Junhoe in disbelief, before removing his shoes, only to throw it at Junhoe’s direction.

“What the f--” Junhoe yelped, barely dodging the shoe that was aimed on his future. If it wasn’t for his fast reflexes, Junhoe would have already lost his two assets today. “ _Damn Jinhwan and his temper.”_ Junhoe angrily thought.

Jinhwan huffed in annoyance when he missed his aims. He turned his back, and proceeded to enter his own bedroom, ignoring Junhoe’s calls.

Junhoe pounded on his door, asking for Jinhwan to open it so they could at least talk properly, and explain his side. He tried twisting the knob, but it was already locked on the inside.

“No, we’ll talk right here!” Junhoe could still hear Jinhwan’s voice clearly, which means that he was still standing near the door. He took a deep breath, to calm himself down before talking to Jinhwan again.

“I already told you I’m sorry. What do you still wanted me to do?”

“It’s your fault! We lost the game because you distracted me!”

“You could always play Overwatch anytime and win!”

“But we are on a tournament! My members depended on me a lot and now, what if they think that my Platinum is a hoax?!”

Junhoe glared at the door.

“Oh, Jinhwan and his obsession with that game. Why would he still play that game when he could play with me instead?” Junhoe whispered, brows furrowed in frustration. “All I ever did was to point at something on the screen because I wanted to know what it was!” He paced back and forth in front of the door, while muttering, “Is the game more important than me!?”

A barely concealed snort broke him away from his train of thoughts. He looked over at his right side and found Chanwoo with his hand covering his mouth at their kitchen door. Out of embarrassment, Junhoe gave him the middle finger before looking back at the closed door in front of him. This seems to make Chanwoo laugh louder.

 

“Why are you so childish Jinhwan?!”

“At least I don’t make my boyfriend wear my clothes just because I wanted people to know that he’s mine!”

Junhoe spluttered, embarrassed by the attack. He could hear Chanwoo guffawing somewhere in the distance, and he tried to regain his composure because he can’t let Jinhwan expose him like that.

“But you never complained!”

“Oh, I never did because you look so goddamn happy whenever I wore those!”

Junhoe was alarmed, if Jinhwan doesn’t stop right now, he’s sure that he can’t face Chanwoo anytime soon. Chanwoo will tease him to death.

“Oh, now you’re going too far! You don’t get to include that argument here! We’re just talking about your game!”

“I can, and I will.”

Now Junhoe was really mad.

“Fine, you know what? You can just kiss my ass.” Junhoe realized that they won’t resolve this issue when they were both mad. He glared at the door for a minute, trying to radiate how annoyed he was to Jinhwan through the closed door. He was about to walk away, when the door suddenly opened.

“Wha—” Junhoe didn’t get to finish his sentence, when Jinhwan’s soft lips pressed firmly on his own. He was stunned, unmoving, as Jinhwan lightly breathed on his lips. Jinhwan moved backwards after a few seconds while panting.

“What? Why?” Junhoe was completely and utterly confused. They were just fighting on something—he can’t even remember what, mind too muddled by the sudden kiss.

“You said to ‘kiss my ass’ so I did.” Junhoe had to cringed a little on Jinhwan’s poor voice imitation.

“So…… you kissed me?”

“Yes, because you’re an ass.” Jinhwan stared at Junhoe, and Junhoe stared back. This continued for a few more minutes, and once they realized the ridiculous situation they were in, they both started laughing.

“Kiss my ass?” Junhoe said in between his laughing fit. He was clutching his stomach and Jinhwan was doing the same as they both laughed harder.

Their fight unexpectedly took a weird turn. They continued laughing, until their sides hurt. They eventually stopped laughing after a few minutes, wiping the tears that gathered at the corners of their eyes.

Once they calmed down, Junhoe looked at Jinhwan who was in front of him. His face was flushed, but this time it was not from anger. He opened his arms, silently asking for Jinhwan to come and hug him, in which Jinhwan complied immediately.

“You gotta admit that was funny.”

Jinhwan nodded, before leaning back slightly to properly look at Junhoe. “Now kiss me properly.” He said, as he puckered his lips up.

Junhoe was about to kiss Jinhwan, when an exaggerated gag interrupted them. They both turned to look at the direction of the noise, and they found Chanwoo staring, with a look of disgust on his face.

Junhoe shrugged before turning to look at Jinhwan again. “Now, let me kiss you.”

“But Chanwoo was staring.”

“It’s okay, this is sex education, he’ll need this. Also, it’s his punishment.” Junhoe smirked, before lowering his head down to finally kiss Jinhwan.

 

Bonus:

They were now in their bedroom, with their doors locked just in case someone would barge in unannounced ( _Yunhyeong learned to always knock before coming in when he once caught them in the act. Yunhyeong can’t look at them in the eye without even blushing. Poor guy.)_ Junhoe was in the middle of undressing Jinhwan, when a hand stopped his movements.

“What now?” Junhoe asked, annoyed at being interrupted.

“You’ll still accompany me while I play Overwatch, right?” Junhoe rolled his eyes discreetly, but nodded anyways.

Happy with the reply, Jinhwan nipped on Junhoe’s sensitive spot, at the mole on his neck. Jinhwan was about to trail more kisses on Junhoe’s neck, when Junhoe pushed him back slightly.

It’s now Jinhwan’s turn to look confused.

“You hate wearing my clothes?” Jinhwan looked at him weirdly, but then he remembered his words from their fight earlier. He honestly loved wearing Junhoe’s clothes, they’re big and comfy and smells like him, and he just spat those out to rile his boyfriend up.

“No, of course not.”

Junhoe looked like he was about to say something again, so Jinhwan took his chance.

“Can we fast forward to us being naked while I suck hickeys on your collarbones?”

Junhoe has the audacity to blush.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> moved to @jinhwanphobia uwu


End file.
